Kuroisuna no Naruto
by jmahoney1994
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the son of Minato and Kushina. What if he was the secret son of Kagomi Uchiha, daughter of Madara and the 3rd Kazekage. After the disappearance of the kazekage, a pregnant Kagomi goes to raise her son in the desert away from people that would use him for their own means. Naruto/? pm for ideas and i'll make a poll on my page. no yaoi


Kuroisuna no Naruto

**A/N Hi readers! This is my first story and I decided that instead of getting upset about people not keeping up with their own iron sand Naruto stories, I decided that I'd try my hand at writing my own. As this is my first story reviews are very much welcome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd not only be rich, but I wouldn't have a reason to be writing this o.0**

Chapter 1 Prologue

Location: Oasis, border of Kaze no Kuni and Ishi no Kuni

"Let's go train Kaa-san!" rang out a voice over the sand dunes. 5 year old Naruto was excited as it was the day after his birthday and his mom was finally going to start teaching him to be a powerful ninja. Kagomi Uchiha followed her sochi outside with a loving smile on her face. She marveled at how much her boy looked like his father, even if he didn't know about him yet.

The two of them had lived in next to an oasis since Naruto was born. He was born with dark blue, spiky hair and golden, yellow eyes. Naruto had already completed the tree climbing exercise thanks to the few trees that were able to survive around the oasis. Naruto ran to the oasis so that he could continue to practice, and hopefully master, his water walking technique. His mother had only trained him in mind and chakra control so far seeing as she said he already had gennin level chakra pools.

"Hold on Naruto! You can't just run ahead like that." Kagomi said to her son. "Anyways, if you finish learning water walking today, I'll start teaching you some of the basic interceptor fist katas from the Uchiha clan scroll that I gave you yesterday." Naruto beamed at the idea of learning his mother's clan's techniques.

Time skip (a/n I'll try to keep these to a minimum, I personally hate it when author overuse time skips and flashbacks) 4 hours later

"Kaa-san! I finished water walking! Can we start on my taijutsu training now?" Naruto yelled to her from the middle of the oasis, not realizing how far his voice carried over the sand dunes of Kaze no Kuni. He looked over to his mom and quickly noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him. She was too busy looking around like she thought someone was there. Now being only 5, Naruto doesn't realize that there is anyone else around until he saw a few dozen senbon heading for his mom.

Kagomi was able to sense and deflect the senbon, and activated her three tomo sharingan. She quickly shushined in front of Naruto to make sure that no one hurt her baby. As she appeared on front of her son, a dozen shinobi came out from behind various dunes. Not good, they were surrounded. Kagomi also didn't recognize the musical note headband or the cow printed uniform so she didn't even know which village these ninja were from.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kagomi demanded from the ninja, keeping a close eye on their chakras in case any of them try to launch a jutsu.

The head ninja sneered arrogantly, "We are elite Oto shinobi and we are here to retrieve you and your son, and bring you to our master, Orochimaru. Don't worry, if you turn yourselves over quickly and easily, then we won't hurt either of you. In fact we'll even make sure that _you_ feel great the whole trip back." The ninja said, with a perverted sneer.

"Like hell I'd allow you to capture me and my son!" yelled Kagomi, as she covertly grabbed the Uchiha scroll from Naruto's pocket and quickly sealed it into a blood-seal that she had placed on his arm when he was younger (a/n I will write a better description of his appearance later in the story.).

"Naruto I need you to go with my clones and stay in the house while I deal with these ninja." Kagomi said as she made three _kage bunshin, _two to defend her son and the other to help her fight off the enemy ninja.

Kagomi then flew through hand seals and fired of a barrage of _K__aton: Hosenka no jutsu_ that took down a few of the chunnin that were ahead of her.

Time skip (a/n sorry im not that experienced at writing fight scenes and this fight will most likely be redone in the future.)

Kagomi, panting deeply and a fair bit roughed up from the fight, stood across from the heavily injured head jounin who was the only nin still alive. Or so she thought. Another ninja, that had been hiding under ground and popped out of the sand behind Kagomi, when she least expected it. The ninja had managed to land a cut on the back of her left knee before she was able to avoid him. He jumped over to stand by his leader.

"Dumb bitch! Do you think that this changes anything?! Soon these dunes will be crawling with my comrades all searching for you, and you can't even run away. Pitiful!" the head ninja spat out, even though he was clearly on his last leg.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Kagomi declared before going through several hand seals before they could stop and breathing out a large _katon: goukakyu no jutsu._ The fireball caught the ninjas off-guard as they had thought that she was all out of chakra and died for their ignorance.

Kagomi quickly ran back from the battlefield to Naruto, only to see a chunnin trying charging at her son from behind. She immediately _shunshined_ behind him, taking the kunai that was meant for her son, at the same time as knocking out the oto nin. Naruto realized that his Kaa-san was behind him and turned around to hug her and celebrate her 'awesome' victory.

Turning around Naruto saw a sight that would haunt him for many years to come. He saw his mother, on her knees, with a kunai in her chest and blood started to make a stream going out of her mouth. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san are you okay?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes, even though deep down, he already know her answer.

"Sochi-kun I need.. you to listen to me.. very carefully.. I need you to head too.. Sunagakure no Sato. You can get there by heading straight south from here…I need you to run.. run as fast as you can. They will accept you there… after all, you are.. your father's son." Kagomi smiled up at her son with tears in her eyes. Naruto wasn't any better as he was bawling his eyes out.

"But I can't just leave you mom, I need you!" Naruto cried out, hugging his mom for all he was worth.

"Naruto-kun.. I'm going to die soon.. there's no stopping it.. I can feel my.. life draining away. I need.. you to promise me something though.. Naruto.."

"_sob sob_ Of course Kaa-san, anything for you" he cried, though he was trying to smile through the tears for her.

"I need you to promise me that you.. will become a strong.. shinobi.. to protect your own prec.. precious people.. I love you Naruto-kun.. never forget that." Kagomi said as she kissed her son in the forehead and lay back with a smile on her face.

Naruto held her until he couldn't feel her heart beat anymore. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh" Naruto screamed in emotional agony from his mother dying in front of him and a pain that started to swell in his eyes. Unknown to him, his eyes had changed from golden-yellow for blood red with two black tomoes in each eye.

An hour later Naruto was ready to leave and has sealed up his mother's body and their possessions from their house. He had no sooner started running south toward Sunagakure, then the same shinobi that had caused his mother's death awoken and started throwing kunai at his back. Naruto was able to hear these coming and went to turn around and block, only to have a wall of black sand rise from the ground and block the kunai.

"You little shit! Screw the mission, I'm going to enjoy killing you," he ranted, smiling wickedly. The chunnin then charged the boy, hoping to kill him quickly.

As the ninja was ranting, Naruto was getting angrier and angrier at the person responsible for his mother's death. When the chunnin got close enough, the black sand came up out of the ground, seemingly by itself, and surrounded the chunnin and crushed him, spraying his blood all over the small boy.

Naruto ended up vomiting since it was his first kill, and he was still vastly inexperienced when it came to death. A while later Naruto was back up and slowly began walking south again. Luckily for him, some sand nin, who had sensed all the chakra activity nearby, had arrived and found him.

"Hey kid!" one of them, a kuniochi called out, haven seen the blood on him and his dazed look, she continued "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked over at the kuniochi and promptly fainted from exhaustion. The sand nin grabbed the boy and proceeded to bring him back to Sunagakure for healing and questioning.


End file.
